No Strings Attached
by nutellene
Summary: Hiromi is stuck in a prep school, tormented by jocks and cheerleaders. Friendless, she lurks the hallways alone. Kai is one of the jocks, in fact, the leader of the pack. To prove that he's THE hustler, a bet is played out. & Hir. plays a big part in it.
1. Friends with Myself

Summary: Hiromi is lonely and stuck in a prep school, tormented by jocks and cheerleaders alike. Friendless, she lurks in the hallways like a lost ghost. Kai is one of jocks, in fact, the leader of the pack. One day, to prove the other jocks that he's the master hustler, he must make the biggest nerd in school fall in love with him...

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime but the plot and everything else is my own...MINE. If this story sounds similar in any way to yours, it's purely coincidental. This is my disclaimer for the entire story.

**No Strings Attached**

Chapter 1: Friends with Myself

* * *

_Mirror, mirror on the wall,_

_Who is the ugliest of them all?_

I longingly looked at the mirror, staring at the ball of mess I had turned out to be. This was not I had wanted to be my whole life. School, education…was that the most important thing in the world? Money, then having a decent job…really, was this I had wanted in life?

Seventeen. Just seventeen years-old and I already looked thirty in my state. I wish I was pretty, I kept wishing deep in my heart. I wish I was pretty. If I was I'd have at least more friends than a goldfish.

'Yeah right Hilary,' my inner voice grew cynical. 'Who'd want to be friends with the biggest nerd in school?' I felt my lips whisper, "I do," as if I were someone else in front of the mirror. Maybe I wasn't just meant to be pretty, and not have any friends to hang out with. Perhaps I was better off without anyone, like my mother would say because she, too, felt sorry for me. Everyone did and I hated it. My face fell as I grew weary of the thought, 'I should skip school today.'

I pushed my glasses up with one finger in the bridge between the two lenses, heaving a sigh. Stupid glasses, I cursed. I glanced at my reflection again, gently running my finger through my frizzy brown hair that reached down my back. It was always a mess. Closer, I looked at myself. I had to admit I had big ruby eyes and had something sincere about them. My face was finely shaped and I had a clear, healthy complexion. My nose was perfect and in place and my ears looked normal. I didn't appear much alike models in magazines who wore skimpy little skirts, flimsy tops and make-up. But I was one of those people who were lucky not to use cover up and make up everyday. I had natural beauty.

I let my eyes wander down to my clothes, taking the ugly grey track pants and (the real stinger), a green turtleneck and runners, which were new and probably the only thing people looked at whenever I stood alone in hallways. If I wasn't such a mess, I thought, people just might like me. My clothes were always baggy and useless even if they were brand names. I wasn't poor…in fact; my father was the one who ran the BBA Company after Mr. Dickenson. No one knew but me, ironically.

I took the hairbrush into my hands and combed it through my brown wild mess of hair in front the large mirror in my bathroom for several minutes. With a red long metal clip, I clasped it around my brown hair. Pretty soon, my hair was tamed, nice and silky in a high ponytail. Only if everything else was easy to fix.

I walked out of the bathroom and back into my prison. I fleeted a look at my goldfish that quietly followed my every move.

Wryly, I carried my books that lay about on my large bed. This was going to be a long day. I slipped my bag over one shoulder, feeling it lighter than the night before as I tugged onto a whole stack of thick textbooks and trudged out of my room, looking at the mirror one last time.

_If I could be pretty…everyone would like me. _

Softly, I closed the door behind me and began to walk down the hall. I didn't want my mother to wake up or she'll force me to wear those skimpy little skirts. I started down the stairs, stopping every second step and peered over my shoulder if anyone had come out of their room. So far so good…I smiled. I opened the door and took one last glance, then closed the door and locked it behind me. It was still dark out.

Without a moment to spare, I sprinted down the cracked sidewalk and through empty, quiet alleys where no one would see me. Instead, they'd see a shadow passing by.

* * *

I gulped as I had just realized it… 

Today was the first day of school.

The halls were empty as I strolled in as quiet as a mouse to get to my locker, taking in all the surroundings. 'I'm on time, early as usual. I have enough time to spend to study…yes, study. I'm a nerd,' I reminded myself. I sighed as I walked down in the quiet hallway, my head down not aware of what's ahead.

I have to be in this school for one more year, I concluded as I stared at the bulletin boards in awe. There were so many clubs to choose from and so many things like annual gatherings, dances, and cheerleading tryouts…activities that were somewhat active. My first month of school was sure busy. So many people are in high spirits but me, for I was a turtle, was lonely and alone. Now, tears flowed freely down my cheeks for pitying me as memories of being called a geek flashed in my mind. I ran faster, shutting my eyes, praying for these tears go away.

If I could have friends, I wouldn't be like this.

I suddenly bumped into something hard and felt myself bounce off the brick wall, probably a chunk of ice as he let out a grunt and turned around.

Quickly, I cleared away my tears and winced in pain on my lower back. Bowing down, I gathered my books that I dropped, whispering a small apology. My gaze stayed emotionless since I knew who the person was. The ruthless Russian teen named Kai Hiwatari.

I could feel his sour glare fixated on me. I knew what he was going to say. That was how predictable he was. "Stupid klutz. It's you, four-eyes! Wench, is walking and thinking too hard for you!?" he snapped bitterly. He leaned and snatched my glasses from my head. I gasped in protest.

"Maybe you need new glasses," he scornfully sneered, crushing my glasses in his gloved hand with a dangerous grin. Lens fragments fell from his hand and the round frames were completely wrecked. I could feel tears creep up my eyes and I held them in with all my strength. I won't cry in front of him! I won't! Standing on my ground, I dusted my track pants and took the rest of my books. My sight was blurry now, and my head ached from the blotchy sight. I stood up with my books nestled in my arms and spun my heel, going back to my locker.

"What? No stupid comeback?" he scathingly spoke as I took another step. I froze and bluntly replied,

"Okay, why is it that I'm smarter than you?" I squinted my eyes to see his face. All I could see were blue blotches as his trademarked face marks and two purple specks as his eyes.

"Because you don't have a life," he replied with an icy gaze.

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat, shit…I was asking for that one.

"Unlike you, I have a life. I have friends. You're just a _loser_," he taunted me.

"I don't need any! At least I'm not like you, an arrogant asshole," I yelled back.

"Oh, really?" he sneered. "Who the hell are you to say that?" He grinned viciously as I faced my back at his face and began to stalk away.

"Hiromi Tachibana," I said airily, marching away from him. Then I froze and glanced over my shoulder with an aloof stare, "Of course, you wouldn't know that judging by your walnut-sized brain. By the way, did your head get caught in the shredder by any chance? It looks worse than last year!" I faked a taunting laugh. With that, I strolled casually to the girls' washroom where I would hide until classes start. Too afraid, I didn't bother glancing back at him.

With a resounding thud of the door, I sighed in relief. I was safe, for now. He and his group might egg me if I happen to meet them in the hallways. I had to be invisible than before and this time; I was really making an effort to _be_ nonexistent. 'Maybe try blending into the walls this time?' I defiantly thought. Boy, did I put myself in so much trouble or what?

Snapping out of my reverie, I realized that I was listening to the same eerie silence.

Aimlessly, I staggered to the mirror with a gloomy smile…

'I can't see anything clearly…and it's all because of him,' I was thinking, as I dug my nails deep into the palms of my hands. After a few seconds I stopped and winced in pain. I should've done that…I sweat dropped with a goofy smile. Nail marks began to appear while I examined my palm with utter annoyance. I will get my revenge someday. I shook my head as thoughts of him swirled inside it.

Suddenly, the door opened with a slam. Jumping nearly three feet in the air, I jerked myself back a step as my mind went blank with one thought stuck within my mind.

He had barged in.

"Hi!" a cheery voice greeted. Oh, a girl. I glanced behind my back, maybe she was referring to another person standing behind me who materialized from thin air. The red-haired girl laughed as she pointed at me, "You, silly!" Her wild red hair was tied into a long ponytail and her black eyes gleamed of conceit as she stood there, staring at me. She was a looker, for sure. She was beautiful and happened put on a coy, cute appearance hiding from who she really was: a wild girl. Her purple shirt and short black skirt really gave that hint away.

I haven't seen her before…

Keeping my stunned gaze, I managed to mutter a 'hi.'

"So you **do** talk! You had me worried there!" she smiled confidently, crossing her arms.

'Doesn't she realize I'm a geek?' I thought in bewilderment, cocking a confused brow. 'Call me crazy but…was she talking to me?'

"Hello!" she droned again. "Please don't be like that guy I met outside earlier because personally, I don't like talking to brick walls with eyes." She leaned down to look at my face. I could tell she was bearing her stunned stare down at my eyes, "Pretty ones too…"

So she had met Kai then. I felt myself blush as I sputtered out a word, "Yeah?" I blinked as her face split into a wide grin.

"Oh there you go!" she squealed. I then knew why she hadn't known I was a nerd…she was a newbie. "I saw you with that dude outside a while ago."

I narrowed my gaze and muttered, "More like a dud."

"Hi!" she chirped, "I'm Salima, what's your name?" She outstretched her hand towards me. Shyly, I shook it. I was relieved that I could still see her hand.

"I'm Hiromi," I said, not looking at her.

Her eyebrows rose as she slowly said my name, "Hi-ro-mi…" My name rolled in her tongue as she said it over and over. I wanted to make major point,

"I'm not friends with Kai."

"Kai…and Hiromi, that's two!" Salima concluded with a nod. "I met two people…well almost. The other one is part brick wall. Say, you know him?" She tugged onto my sleeve with gleaming eyes.

"…Yeah, I met him last year," I replied, impede of the fact even knowing that jock. I really loathed that idiot from the start. "Why?"

"I'm just wondering," she said. Then her eyes wandered around the washroom and her face grew sour as she stuck out her tongue in disgust. What she did next was really unexpected. With brute strength, she grabbed hold of my hand and together, we bolted out of the washroom.

I'm supposed to hide!

"Where are we going?" I breathed as I caught sight of _him _down the hall ahead, where we were heading to! Salima looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Give me the tour of the school!" She continued to pull my wrist and dragged me down the hall. Toddling down the hallway, I hissed in a quiet voice, "No Salima!"

"Please Hiromi!" the red haired girl pleaded. "I don't want a stranger to show me what school is _really _like without the sugar coated lies of fidelity and other crap of being chaste, drug-free environment, non-judgemental…such and such."

"—what kind of school were you in?" I asked, befuddled.

Salima paused for a moment before answering, "…doesn't matter." My muscles tensed as I let myself being yanked, passed by the Russian without a word. I didn't look at him but I could feel his intense glare burn through my skin. Instead of running for my life, I walked next to Salima and glanced ahead, with my chin up high. For once, I had someone to walk down the halls with.

---

It took a good forty-five minutes of my life to show Salima the whole school: from the music room, to the gymnasium with no sign of that jock anywhere. Afterwards, we stopped by the school office, to take a look at the wrinkly, old prunes: the school secretaries.

"…Let's go," I said, starting on my way. It was quiet. I turned and found her gone. Salima had entered the office by herself! I hid near the door and heard her greet them all politely. I didn't hear any reply. Without warning, she spun at the door and gestured me to come in. I obediently nodded. Slowly, I opened the door and stepped into the bureau.

"Are you here to get your new schedules?"

"…um-"

"Yes, please!" Salima replied.

"What are your names?" the old woman wobbled towards the computer.

"Hiromi Tachibana," I mindlessly replied.

"…Salima,"she said, peering at the screen.

"Twelfth Graders…feh," the old woman scoffed. She consulted with the other two ladies and soon a sheet was printed then handed to each one of us. Graciously, Salima thanked them and I nodded in gratitude. I paused and took a look at the redhead's schedule. She had the first period same as me, Art!

"We can go together for the first period," I told her, "it's the same block as mine."

Smiling, she nodded.

She. My first friend.

---

A/N: First chapter down! More to go!! Thank you for reading this and please, do review! Crticize me all you like-- I'm new to this category.


	2. First Day Funk

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!! Currently busy with exams so I won't update as often as I wish. But yes, it was definitely refreshing to see the reviews! Thank you again! **

**No Strings Attached**

Chapter 2: First Day Funk

* * *

I listened to Salima as she went on to blabber about how excited she was to be here and how she's really psyched about the activities and clubs she was going to join. And as she talked cheerfully in front of me, I couldn't help but feel sort of sad for myself. Like I regretted being friends with her because once she finds friends better than me – popular people would be a good example – she'd stop hanging out with me considering that I _am_ the biggest nerd in school, if you haven't noticed. She's new; who could blame her?

"So, what club are you going to choose?" she asked me conversantly. "I was thinking maybe the two of us could join the drama club. Do you like acting?" The teacher hadn't come in yet and someone was talking to me!

I blinked. I wasn't used to this. You know, sitting in the front row and talking to somebody who's as cheerful as Salima. Normally I would just be in the dark corner of the room trying to acquaint myself with the shadows.

It felt kinda nice though – having friends. Other than my goldfish, Aqua, Salima is my only friend. That is if she'd call us that, but I'd like to believe that she is my friend, even if it'll last for just – oh, say, next week tops.

"Acting? Well, I've seen a couple of soaps but I've never really considered myself as an actress, Salima." I answered rolling up my green sleeves. She gave me a pleading face.

"Aw, come on, Mimi! It'll be fun!" she tugged at my arm as she gave me the puppies.

_Mimi?_ I thought as I raised an eyebrow. O-kay…Mimi? I have never been called Mimi before in my entire life! Well, come to think of it, no one really bothers to say my name out loud in public, so it was kinda unusual. "Salima, have you seen me act?" I dared to venture.

She shook her head but beamed at me. "But, who knows? Maybe one of us could play Juliet if we're ever going to present Romeo and Juliet!"

"Juliet? Me?" I looked at her, astonished at the fact that she thought I could be a Juliet, and also the fact that she is actually inviting me to hang out with her! And then I said what I was afraid to reveal to her. "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm a nerd. And I'm not exactly the prettiest girl around."

Surprisingly, she didn't run for her life thinking that my nerdness was contagious or something, like I thought she would after blustering that fact out. No, she just smiled at me.

"So?"

I heaved a sigh. It was either she didn't know what a nerd meant, or she really didn't mind being friends with me.

"Either way," she continued encouragingly, "I just know that it'll be fun! We could hang out and then help each other with our lines! Oh, I can see it now, you at the balcony peering down at young Romeo."

I couldn't help but giggle as she started making dramatic damsel-in-distress poses all the while saying Juliet's lines. "Oh, Romeo, Romeo! Where for art thou Romeo?"

But then all fun had to be suck out when the head cheerleader entered the classroom and walked over to us. Well to Salima, at least. "Seph Tanaka." She introduced herself as she hovered over us with her two drones – Rosetta and Bianca . '_Your everyday popular and preppy cheerleaders_,' I rolled my eyes as I turned back to my chair and pretended that I was invisible though I could still hear their conversation pretty well. _Oh boy…_

My red haired friend smiled up at her. "Hi. I'm Salima! Nice to meet you!"

Seph flipped her rich and silky black brown hair with perfect purple streaks to the side as her blue orbs surveyed Salima. "So, you're the new girl huh?" she uttered with out looking at her directly.

"Looks like it," Salima shrugged nonchalantly still smiling.

"Right…whatever." Seph said uninterested and looked at her perfect nails. "I just came by to let you know that if you don't get in our way, I'm sure we'd get along just fine." She glanced at me with pure disgust and leaned forward toward Salima. "And, I wouldn't stay close to Hiromi "The Ugliest Fairy" if I were you, and who knows, you might be chilling out with us."

I felt my stomach did a summersault. Hiromi: "The Ugliest Fairy"? That's what she calls me? Wow, way to make a good label, Hiromi! _I'm really that ugly…_ I felt tears starting to well up, but again, I couldn't cry. If I wasn't trying to be invisible right now, I would've chocked little Miss Popular, but being the civilized girl that I am, I had to restrain myself from doing so. I pushed up my glasses with my fingers.

_Stay calm, Mimi. Don't cry. You don't really want to die right now…_

I was lucky enough that my mom always make me bring extra glasses to school. Else if I didn't I'd be tearing through the hallway half blind.

Sometimes I wish that just once, just once, I could talk back to her like I did to that dumb jock, Kai, but I'm not really stupid enough to pick a fight with the most popular people in the entire school all in one day. That's suicide, man!

_I bet Salima wouldn't want to hang out with me any more… _I thought bitterly to myself but what Salima said to Seph next really surprised me.

"Hanging out with you is what I've always dreamed of." Salima answered with evident sarcasm in her tone.

:**Lunch**:

Hiromi entered the cafeteria carrying her tray of Sloppy Joe and soda as her eyes search for a decent table where she could sit and eat her lunch - alone. So far she had no luck in finding one. The tables were all taken. And the students that sat there sat in groups. Mingling with their kind…

At one end were the AV geeks. Next to it was the Goths, the exchange students, the punks and skaters, the band geeks, the rebels, the preps, the school council officers, and of course, the top of the school food chain – the jocks and the cheerleaders.

Hiromi didn't belong to any of them. With a sigh, she entered further into the large room filled with swine teens doing their own thing.

_Oh great! There're no more seats left! I guess it's the bathroom for me – again! _She was about to make her way to the room where she spent most of her junior year – which was the worst year of her life – in school eating lunch when a voice called out to her.

"Hiromi! Over here!" Salima waved at her from an empty table. Her heart skipped with joy as she walked over to the red-head with a smile. _Maybe…this year wouldn't turn out as bad as I thought it would be after all…_

"Hey!" Salima greeted as Hiromi settled her tray on the table.

"Hi," Hiromi smiled sitting down on the chair in front of her. She was actually happy. Dead happy in fact, because for once in a long time; she sat there eating lunch with someone other than her shadow.

"So, what's with the great Seph Tanaka?" Salima asked taking bite on her burger. Hiromi shrugged as she opened her soda bottle.

"She's beautiful, she's popular, she's a cheerleader, and she's rich. What more do you expect?"

"Feh, figures." Salima shrugged emitting that she understood what she meant. She looked around the caf when she spotted a guy looking their way. "Hey, who's that guy staring at us?"

Hiromi froze from biting from her juicy Sloppy Joe when felt her heart stop. Terror filled her insides as the memory of her and the ruthless jock from earlier that morning flashed in her head. _Oh god, he's going to kill me!_

"And now he's coming o – why are you so pale?" Salima's features was enveloped with concern as she looked over at the brunette who was slumping down on her chair wanting nothing more than to be a worm and crawl into a hole.

"Hir-"

"Hey, Hiromi!" the guy greeted putting a hand on her shoulder. Hiromi shot up ready to burst up in tears and be for mercy as turned her head stiffly afraid to meet the Russian jock face-to-face. Only thing is, it wasn't him.

"Brooklyn!" she heaved a sigh. "Oh, it's just you. Thank God!" she calmed down putting her hand over her beating heart as she heaved a sigh of relief. She was glad she wasn't going to die…yet.

"What do you mean it's just me?" Brooklyn cocked an eyebrow at her as he sat on the chair next to her.

"Nothing," Hilary shook her head. "I just thought you were Kai..."

"Kai? What about him?" the curious Brooklyn asked.

"It's nothing. Anyway," Hiromi smiled as she motioned to the girl in front of her, "this is Salima. She's new." Salima's face lit up.

"Hi!" she outstretched a hand at Brooklyn which he gladly took.

"Hey, I'm Brooklyn." He grinned at her. Then Salima stuck out three of her fingers with a satisfied grin causing Brooklyn to blink in surprise.

"That's three! Kai, Hiromi, and Brooklyn! I met three people today! Cool!" she piped cheerfully with a firm nod to herself. Hiromi and Brooklyn looked at each other blankly as they sweat dropped.

"Good…good for you!" Brooklyn smiled goofily.

"What brings you here, Brook?" Hiromi asked finally taking a bite of her Sloppy Joe. Brooklyn was one of the popular guys in school. Though unlike them; Brooklyn was nice. He was a rebel. A really cute rebel.

"I just wanted to tell you that I can't meet up with you today." He explained and smiled sheepishly at her. "I have a date…"

Hiromi nodded in understanding. "It's no problem. I'll just give you the notes you'll need to study." Brooklyn beamed at her and got up from her chair. "Great! Thanks Hiromi!" and with that, he dematerialized into the sea of teenagers.

"Notes? For what?" Salima looked at the brunette, confused.

"He's a classmate from Spanish class. I've been asked by our Spanish teacher to tutor him." Hiromi explained. _More like forced. _

"Oh?" Salima asked intrigued as her eyes shimmered. "He's kinda cute. You like him?"

"Yeah, but you couldn't get close to him even if you or he wanted to." Hiromi warned and took a sip from her soda.

"Why not?" asked the bemused Salima.

"Brooklyn's Seph's boyfriend."

"Yikes. Is that why she always picks on you?" Salima asked over as she observed the situation. Why else would Seph label Hiromi "The Ugliest Fairy"? Hiromi shrugged as she took a napkin to wipe her mouth.

"Probably." Hiromi said as her eyes drifted to the other side of the caf where the jocks and cheerleader's tables were found – A.K.A. the alpha cluster of the whole school.

There was the football team, the baseball team, basketball team, the swim team, etc. But the most popular of all was the soccer team.

They practically rule the whole school. They do whatever they want and no one even bothers to get in their way. It's either they're too afraid to or they just simply worship them. Everybody likes – no scratch that – everybody _loves_ them. Even the teachers. They favor them actually which, in Hiromi's opinion, was unfair. But who listens to the nerd right?

_Boy, I'd probably do anything to make everyone love me just like them. _Hiromi thought; her gaze fixated on where the jocks were laughing and throwing food at each other. She watched as a cheerleader sat on, the captain of the soccer team, Kai Hiwatari's lap and started kissing him.

She unconsciously wondered how it would be like to kiss someone so popular… _No wait! EW! I can't believe I thought that! Gag me!_

"Hey, that's Kai right? He's a jock?" Salima asked Hiromi as she followed her gaze.

"Yeah." Hiromi answered disgustedly. It was hard to believe that a lot of girls swoon over him. He was a jerk. Not to mention a player.

Yes, a player. Kai has probably slept with almost all the girls in school, depending on how long he can get to their pants. He has a new girlfriend a least every week. It was a miracle that after knowing that, almost all the girls wouldn't mind giving up everything just for the likes of him.

Sure. He was hot, but is he really worth losing your virginity? _I don't think so...but then again; why would he want to get into **my** pants? _

Hiromi shook her head with disgust and started eating her food. "I didn't know brick walls with eyes could kiss!" Salima sniggered still looking at the sight.

"He does." Hiromi giggled as the bell rang. Lunch was over and now it was time for them to carry on with their classes. Or in Hiromi's case, carry on with her misery. _Oh, joy!_

* * *

**Foot note: Bianca and Rosetta are Seph's clones. Just to let you know, they are real. They appeared in the first season as Enrique's girls. Remember the blonde and the redhead girls? The blonde one is Bianca and the redhead is Rosetta…their names make it quite easy. **

**A/N: Constructive critism are always welcome! And yes, many people may contradict with Kai's role in the story. But remember, this is _fanfiction_ relating to reality and the whole "Boris/Voltaire"-issue-with-Kai-and-gets-in-between-KaiHil plots are (seriously) overused. Anyway, thank you people for reading this and kindly leave a review. Or a rant (I'll listen). Bye! **


	3. FYI

**A/N: Thanks you guys! I never knew I'd receive so many reviews on my first story! Hurray for KaiHil! Personally, I am neither a popular person nor a loser. I have a popular friend who has quite a number of friends but here's her problem: she doesn't have REAL friends. She claims to be an outcast up to this day. **

**No Strings Attached**

Chapter 3: F.Y.I.

* * *

Finally last class of the day…Spanish and what's just great, the teacher decides that since it's the first day of school we can do a project. _Who_ gives projects on the first day of school? Yes I'm a nerd but still… it's the first day of school. 

Once again I find myself sitting in the front with Salima…this is my third class with her. Our first class together is art and what's _great_ is that the stupid jock, Kai, has that class too. I found out when Romero, our art teacher, was taking roll. My social life couldn't get any better. Can you tell I'm being sarcastic? I mean for once I just wish I didn't have a class with him. But I was lucky since he decided to ditch first period. But I know I'm going to hate tomorrow…and art used to be one of my favorite classes…now I'm going to hate it.

That guy has been making fun of me since I arrived last year, during the second semester of junior year.

Sighing I look at the paper in front of me. We have many choices and the project is due two weeks from now.

"Do you want to work on it together?" I hear Salima's cheerful voice. "The teacher said it was ok to work in pairs if we decide to go to the restaurant but we each have to have our own poster."

"I guess." I say. I don't usually work in groups seeing as 1. No one wants to work with me…due to my social status and 2. Well… I always end up doing all the work.

"Great! This will be so fun." she says as she looks over the paper excitedly. I smile weakly. This girl is weird.

"So when do you think will be ok to go to the restaurant?" I ask her as I look over the restaurant section and what we have to do.

"Weekend sound good to you? I need to buy some film to take pictures." Salima says as she looks over the clock. "That's fine." I answer as I put my head down and think over today's events

I sigh…first I bump into the jock and get my glasses crushed. Then I meet this really nice girl and she _actually_ became _my_ friend. Then I have Sephoria torturing me before art class starts just because Brooklyn talks to me. Jeez…it's not my fault he was failing last semester and besides I didn't even want to tutor him. The teacher practically forced me too and then she, Ms. Solis, thinks it's a good idea to tutor him once school starts again this year that way _we_, and I mean just Ms. Solis, can make sure he starts the class off on the right foot (_grade actually)_.

Resting my head on my arms I blow my bangs out my face and watch as they fall back in place with apathy. Welcome to my life. I'm Hiromi Tachibana the biggest nerd, geek or whatever not to mention loser of Whitney High School, one of the most respected High schools of Bakuten, why the hell it's held in such high esteem…I have no clue. In my opinion its one of the worst schools that has ever existed. This school is what John would call anti-school. Who's John? He's a character from a book by David Klass…I am after all a nerd…I read.

"Hey are you ok?" Salima asks as she looks at me concerned. "I'm fine" I answer as I look over to the clock. I really want to get out of here.

Well anyways back to my self-introduction. Well there isn't much to say except that I don't even have nerd friends. Now _that_ tells you how much of a loser I am. That's why the stupid soccer team always makes fun of me. Especially the captain and co-captain. Who are they? The stupid jock from before, Kai Hiwatari and his best friend Tala Ivanov. I call them the idiots of the school. I hear a bell. _Finally!_ End of the day. Yes I'm a weird nerd…I _hate_ school but wouldn't you if you were tortured and humiliated all the time? I would think so…unless you were morbid and actually enjoyed that…but I don't think so.

I stand up ready to fly out the door when Salima speaks to me. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I just needed to get home really fast." I answer. Yes lame excuse I know but the less time I spend in Whitney the better. Salima and I walk out the classroom and into the hallway which is full of people. We walk next to the wall and someone suddenly runs into me. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there." they say before they disappear in the crowd.

"Does that usually happen?" Salima asks bewildered. "Yeah" I say weakly. "I'm transparent sometimes or rather always." I whisper looking down. I have self-esteem issues as you can probably tell.

"How come it's not so crowded here?" I look at Salima before I answer. "Most of the people are involved in sports and they all head back to the fields for practice and if you're in hockey you head to the ring in the north side."

"Oh. Any of the players in hockey?" I shake my head no. "All of them are in the soccer team…the sport that rules the school. Hockey team comes next and Brooklyn is Captain." I say as I will myself not to blush. Yes I think Brooklyn Kingston is cute…ok hot. But he has Sephoria as his girlfriend and he will always see me as the girl who helps him pass his class.

"Yes Mr. Mitchell," I hear the principal speak and slow down my walking and motion for Salima to follow. "I know but we have to make sure the whole class graduates. I know the jocks ditch and all that stuff. But this semester if they hope to graduate they have to maintain a C or B average not to mention they will have to retake any classes they failed." I inwardly cheer. Stupid jocks, _especially soccer_, will get what they deserve!

"Wow." Salima says as we walk out the Whitney building. "Sounds like they will be in for a year of real school." she says as she laughs lightly. "Mr. Mitchell is the vice-principal right?"

I smile. "Yeah more like an assistant principal. Well one of the two. Mr. Campbell is the principal and Mrs. Martin and Mr. Mitchell are the assistant principals." She nods as we walk off the campus of the school. "Hey…um do you want to come over for a while?" I ask nervously. It took all of my guts to ask this. Please say yes…

"Sure! Where do you live?" Salima chirps as we continue our walk. "Asami street…" I say wincing…I live in the rich side…and I hate it.

"Really? Cool I live on the other side of it!" I smile again…which surprises me because I usually don't smile. Ok so she might be weird but she's ok you know?

"How long have you lived here?" I look at her before answering. "I've lived all my life in Bakuten but we just recently moved to Asami." I see her nod. I don't usually talk about my life because it sucks, to put it plainly.

We walk for a couple of minutes in silence. Asami street is not far from Whitney High its like two blocks away. At the pace we were going we got there in no time. "Your house is nice!" I hear her exclaim as we stop at the gate. I sweat drop. It's ok. Too big in my opinion for a family of three. Well if it were a family of three…but since we are just three different individuals living in the house pretending we're a family…well then it is a huge and lonely house.

We walk up the steps of the porch and walk in. Mother will be happy I brought a friend over. I sigh as I hear her voice. "My moms coming." I say.

"Hiromi! You left early this morning! I was hoping to-oh who is this?" I hear my mom's high cheerful voice. Looking at her I see her eyes shine with happiness. "Is-Could this be?" she says as if she can't believe it.

"Hi I'm Salima," Salima says as she looks at me then at my mom.

"Mom this is my friend…"I trail off kind of weakly, after all the word _friend_ was kind of foreign to me.

"Nice to meet you! Oh I'm so glad you are here. Would you like to stay for dinner? We could call your parents..." and she goes on and on but all I hear is blah blah blah blah and more blahs.

"Sure" I hear Salima's forced response. I mean the woman already told her to basically stay what can she say? No? Oh it would break mother's heart. After all she has dreamed of the day when her _daughter_ would bring home a friend or at least a boyfriend. But mom who would ever want to go out with me? If she told me to invite my enemies we could throw a party. The house would be so full. Of course mother would fit right in because she also thinks I'm a loser when it comes to the social status. I didn't turn out the way she wanted me to.

"Okay…mom we have to go now." I say as I pull Salima and run up the stairs. I hear her voice following us. "Dinner will be ready at 5:30. I'll tell Sarah to call you." Whatever

Stepping into my room I shut the door and let out a sigh. "Well that was my mom." I say smiling weakly.

"She seems really nice." Salima tells me as she sits down on my perfectly made bed. My room had been a mess this morning and now there is no trace of that mess. For once I wish they could leave my room alone.

"Do you need to call your parents?" I ask her

"Huh? Oh sure." I hand her the phone and sit next to her letting my thoughts wonder.

"Thanks" she says as she puts the phone in its cradle. I nod. This is kind of awkward. I never had a friend so I don't know what to do or say.

"Tell me about yourself. Then I'll tell you about me." she says smiling as she sits crossed leg on the bed.

Myself? Jeez…where should I start? I'm a loser? I hate myself? My mom is disappointed in the thing she got for a daughter? Umm…"Well I've lived in Bakuten all my life. We just moved here to this part of the street…which is pointless because we lived in the street before. I was home schooled my whole life until last year when my mother decided it would be good for me to interact with others and I started going to Whitney High School and it basically sucks." Boy does it feel good to tell someone this. "What about you?"

"Well I traveled with my parents because of their job. They are archeologists so they are always in different places. Anyways I never stayed in one school for long or in a place for that matter. We are always on the go." I nod. I feel bad she's probably going to leave soon. So much for optimism.

"But I think we're going to stay here though. My mom wants to get "settled" and my dad will continue with the work. Although I admit I'm going to miss traveling. I tell you, you should try it its quite fun learning about different cultures and stuff."

"I've never really gotten out." I confess.

"What about the school?" she asks curiously. I shrug "It sucks. It's so superficial ruled by the preps, jocks, whatever they are. There are so many cliques there and if you don't fit in any you are basically an outcast. Like me. Anyways you have to get acquainted with all the unwritten rules that are made by the students."

I look at Salima weirdly because she is laughing. "Ok so tell me about it. The people too like brick wall with eyes and Brooklyn." she said winking and laughing at my facial expression.

"Well the soccer team basically rules the whole school. Soccer is the official sport of Whitney so they are well loved. Most of them are the players like Kai and his little clique."

"Hmm the player clique?"

"Yeah," I answer, "it's basically him, Tala—the co-captain of the soccer team, Bryan, Enrique-he's by far the worst. You remember the two girls Sephoria was with when she spoke with you?" at her nod I continue. "Well they are basically his girlfriends. Yes both of them. Anyways then there is Ray, Kane, and Johnny—and all of them are in the soccer team, varsity. So you can imagine." I sigh "Anyways I learned all this when I started attending Whitney last semester—junior year. So my advice, stay away from them. They are all stupid and don't really care about anything except to get whoever the new conquest is. Most of them have a new girlfriend almost every week."

"Ha! Players, I had those at my old school. They are so superficial though. Disgusting…they have sex with whatever pretty girl they can get their hands on. Makes me sick." I agreed with her. "So you hate Kai?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yes. He's such an ass. He and his group are always making fun of me because I'm a nerd. He's a follower too. I don't want to talk about him. Its bad enough knowing I have art with him tomorrow." I say

"He's that bad, huh?" I nod in reply.

"So what's with the cliques?"

I recline on the head board before I answer, "Well there are a lot of cliques. The AV geeks, the just geeks, the Goths, the punks, the skaters, the Daisies—"at her raised eyebrow I explained, "they are like this perfectionist group always wearing matching outfits, do charity drives, the good girls I guess one can say. Then there are the Rebels—the bad boys and girls group, the preps, the computer geeks, band geeks, ASB, the players, and of course the cheerleaders and jocks—who are basically at the top of the ladder. All the sports are basically their own clique. I am the outcast because I don't fit anywhere…not even with the nerds." Which is kinda sad in my opinion and it just proves my worthlessness.

"Oh that's a lot. I didn't have that many at my old school and they weren't so vicious. I mean Sephoria reminds me of those cheer chicks from the movies."

"Well she basically is. She's daddy's girl, spoiled, rich, pretty, but an airhead. She's like a female player…but they don't call her a slut because she's _the_ cheerleader captain and she's up there so no one really bothers." I explain playing with my pillow.

"Yeah I get what you mean…"

"She's what mom would have wanted…" I say absently. "What do you mean?" oops. She wasn't supposed to hear that. "Nothing" I say too fast. Ok so maybe it would be good to get this off my chest. Here goes nothing. "Well mom was a social butterfly when she was in high school. Pretty, cheerleader, smart, _popular_. To tell the truth she's disappointed I turned out like this. She wanted a daughter that was just like her. She always tries to get me to dress differently but she just doesn't get it. I'm not pretty. I have these thick huge glasses! I'm a nerd! She just doesn't get that she can no longer live her life." I finish angrily.

"Oh…so she wanted a daughter like Sephoria…"

"Pretty much," I answer bitterly. A small silence ensues and I sit there staring at Aqua. "Sephoria has everything. Even Brooklyn." I whisper sadly.

"You like him."

"Yeah…he's a rebel. He's not a follower. He doesn't really care about all that popular stuff. He's really nice and kind." I say wistfully. I would like to kiss him one day. "Why is he going out with Sephoria then?"

Snapping out of my thoughts I look at her while her words register. "He really likes her. A lot. When he talks about her it's always with so much admiration. I don't know about what but I don't say anything. He doesn't care about her reputation the bad or the good. He thinks there is more to her than that superficial appearance." I explain sadly, "Of course I doubt it. She has no qualms about going out with him. He's popular, captain of the hockey team—the next popular sport in Whitney so you can guess…"

"Oh…when did you meet him?"

"Last year in Spanish class. He was nice to me even though I was a nerd." I answered almost mechanically.

"I see. Hey can I call you Mimi?" she asked me. "I guess."

"What does your dad do by the way?"

I sigh, "He works for the BBA Company. He's the next in charge after Mr. Dickenson. BBA is a world-known Company—deals with Department stores." I answer.

"Hiromi! It's time for dinner" I look at Salima. Time sure flew by. Standing up we both walk out and make our way to the dinning room. Father apparently is not here yet and he probably won't get here anytime soon. Oh well….

* * *

tbc... 

**A/N: I definitely hoped that you liked the chapter! Constructive criticism (I spelled that wrong last time) are always welcome!  
Brooklyn is such a sweetie, haha!! I like him a lot! Yes, I'll leave him for Hiromi! Yatta! I will update...I don't really know when...but, thank you for reading and _please_ review! ;) **


	4. The Arts

**No Strings Attached  
**Chapter 4: The Arts

* * *

Salima and I walked towards the door of our first class today, art. Second day of school…and if anyone besides me was keeping score, it was Kai: 1 and Hiromi: 1. Plus one friend. 

"I wonder if the classroom still looks like a classroom," the redhead bit her lip as she spoke.

"It still is probably…" my voice trailed off as Salima stealthily opened the door. I let the redhead in but just as I was about to enter, I felt someone shove me against the lockers. With my arm slamming onto the lockers, my textbooks and my binder fell as I winced in pain. Oh…shit.

"Oops…I didn't see _you _there!" the blonde with green eyes laughed. She wore a red halter-top and blue skirt as her blonde tresses were styled into waves. She was flawlessly beautiful like the rest of the two girls.

'Maybe you need **my **glasses, bitch!' I had wanted to yell back but I had to keep silent for my own good. Sephoria might begin to sharpen her pitchforks with the rest of the student body and hunt me down as a nerdy witch or the "ugly fairy" as anyone (i.e. no one) could recall. Or perhaps summon up the soccer team since she knew the captain and the co-captain really well and have them torture me to death. Either one didn't sound so appealing, despite of how much I'm used of being bullied 24/7.

Bianca had left to go inside with the rest of the group. Coincidentally, these girls were in my art class too. Here I thought I didn't like art before but I sure hate it now.

For a moment, Salima glared at the three and then helped me gather my books. "Are you alright, Mimi?" she had sounded worried. "Those clones should know better."

Picking up a book, I glanced up with a fake smile, "I'm okay. Those girls know nothing aside from which colour of eye shadow should they apply on special occasions!"

I stood up with a grunt, all the books I held before were now in Salima's arms. "I'll carry these in," she smiled and toddled into the room now full of people. I frowned as I headed into the class and soon my funeral—if I didn't escape from Sephoria, quick. My glasses once again fell from down my nose as Salima and I took our seats. She sat behind me since she wanted to keep others away with one look while I sat on second row to the front. Salima was not only the best friend but the protective sister I never had! Tears welled up in my eyes as emotions overtook. I shook my head, no crying!

The art classroom was still an ordinary classroom except for the latex paint smell that cut the air. Romero had said this room was under some serious planning and soon the renovating part.

Not a moment too late, Romero gracefully strode into the room with the attendance clipboard in one hand; his blonde hair carefully gelled into curls. Ah, the art of hair gel…half the school does it. As he walked in, several other jocks followed in. In shorter term: the players. Kane, Tala and that blonde who met up with his two girlfriends, Enrique. Romero then began the roll call after kicking the door close.

"Tachibana Hiromi!" he smiled as he said my name. I knew exactly why. I had a funny last name…Orange in Japanese. People often referred to me as the orange-girl or when they assumed I was jealous, they'd say I was orange with envy. I never found my way around these insults and in these days, they still exist.

"Here," I said in a flat tone.

"Tanaka Seph!"

No answer. Where was that slut off to? Curious, I peered over my shoulder, simply to find her flirting with Kane. A wave of disgust went through me and I twitched as Brooklyn's smiling face flashed back in my mind. He loved this girl yet she used him big time for his money. I wished Brooklyn could see her now.

"Tanaka!" he yelled without glancing up. "Is Tanaka Sephoria here?"

"Psst, Seph!" Rosetta, the red-haired girl said across the room. "Mr. Sensitive said your name!"

"Here!" she cried angrily, returning her attention back to the blue haired jock, which seemed to be giving the attention back. I watched Salima's gaze turn cold on both of them. I didn't know why though.

Romero took a piece of paper and jotted the names of the absent people down. "Cade Johnny, Granger Tyson, Hiwatari Kai…are they not here for the last time? Johnny…no, Tyson…-" he groaned at the thought of the glutton-"no not here… and Kai-"

The door opened and wouldn't you know? Kai walked in calmly, keeping a stoic glance at everyone and the teacher. He looked different. 'He actually decided to attend class today,' I thought sarcastically and held him in my eyes. He was in those clothes again, with that backpack slumped over his back. But his usual jacket of blue and yellow buckles and red straps…was gone and his indigo shirt was rumpled. Where had he been?

Then I saw a mark of his neck, (not that I meant to look there, heck no!) and found a hickey. I stifled a gasp as thoughts swirled inside my head. I could be so sick-minded sometimes. I groaned as my eyes were set downcast. And what freaked me out the most was my perverted thoughts had him in it.

"—is here," the teacher sighed then glared at the teen, "You're late."

He grinned as he kept a scorn in his eyes, "I know. Sorry."

"It's just your luck that I'm in a good mood today. Now, take your seat next to Miss Tachibana," the blonde demanded as he handed the list of absent people to a random person at the back. The person sat up and left the room to the office.

"Lucky me," he said sarcastically. His crimson eyes bore down on me and, lazily, he plopped onto his chair, dropping his backpack with a loud boom on the side. "Do I have to sit beside _you_?"

"Yes, and for that stupid stunt you've pulled, you're going to stay there for the _rest _of the year. You are sitting front and centre and next to Hiromi here due to her stigmatism."

I felt my lips twitch into a smile. Kai: 1 and Hiromi: _2_! Check and mate! Startled, I recoiled at the next moment realizing the other side of reason. He was going to sit beside me for the rest of the year! "NO!" I yelled in thought, springing out of my seat. "You can't!"

"What's that?" My cheeks flushed as the whole class stared at me.

Embarrassed I said again, "You can't let me sit by him!" I heard the others laugh and whisper that I had officially gone nuts. Maybe I had. I could see him leering at me from the corner of my eye.

"Why not?" Romero asked almost disbelieved about my sudden outburst. "You're a harmless flower, he won't bite." A harmless flower, he just called me a weakling! And yeah right, in a million years he won't try to bite me…who knows where those teeth had been? Being harmless screamed and clearly spelled "weak" for predators or bullies. The "harmless" stuck out from huge crowds and were easy to target and manipulate.

"That's not it Romero—" I glanced at the jock's face, which was _gracefully_ adorned with a sly grin. I desperately prayed for a miracle. This idiot next to me will torture the hell out of me!

"Sketchbooks out!" the blonde teacher ignored my rant and turned his gaze towards the whiteboard. "My decision is final." Defeated, I sighed and sat on my chair. His eyes were still set on me as I stared down the desktop and struggled to avoid them. He had levelled with me once again, Kai: 2 and Hiromi: 2!

Then out of the blue, I heard him laugh. I quirked a brow and spun my head eerily.

"What the hell are you laughing at, jock?" I spat keeping an icy glare.

"You," he pointed mockingly at me.

"I don't see anything funny about me," I pouted as I gripped tighter onto my pencil.

"…You should look in the mirror more often then," he laughed harder.

"Speak for yourself gel head," I muttered. Stupidly, he ran his hand through his hair and found it ruined. I flinched and turned my attention back at the teacher. 'He will pay one day for making me miserable.'

"Today, you are going to learn gesture drawing. This drawing is the base of anything you draw. It requires the sense of action so the drawing wouldn't seem so stiff…" he began to draw on the board with the red felt. It was a person, sitting with a desk, a hand rested on their cheek and their face faced to the side.

'Wait a second…' I paused to think. The Romero began to draw his hair. 'That's Kai! I'm positive!' I peeked at him and saw him staring at the window. The typical Hiwatari. The rest of the class began to realize it too and Tala was first to howl in laughter, "Hey blue-boy! You look _fine_!"

Blinking out of his thoughts, I stifled a laugh as he suddenly glared at me. Probably to check if I was laughing because I'm the only nerd he picks on. Then he switched his glare to Tala who sat all at the back of the room with Enrique.

I took my binder and math book and opened both on certain pages. Today's art class was going to be boring, I concluded, chewing on the end of my pencil. I might as well make this time useful for some homework I didn't do last night, which completely shocked the hell out of me this morning…

"Mimi?" Salima whispered, poking my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow an art pencil? I wanna draw something!" she chirped waving her sketchbook.

Carefully, I handed her a blue pencil with a blackened top and an eraser. And she took it quickly and scribbled down some drawing on her paper. I didn't bother to look because I knew she would only inch away.

"Mimi?" Oh great. He heard Salima say my nickname. "Mimi?" he laughed. "What about me? What about Mimi?"

"Great attempt," I muttered at his sad effort to be funny. What a loser.

"No shit, Sherlock!" he snapped right back.

"Mr. Hiwatari and Ms. Tachibana, stop talking!"

"It was Kai!" I sneered at his crimson eyes.

"No. Hiromi!" he snarled, grounding his teeth.

"Kai!" I yelled for the first time in class. I'm so tired of taking blame for this stuck-up!

Kai was tempted to punch me, "Hiromi!"

"Kai!"

"Hiromi!"

"…Salima," the redhead chirped and the rest of the class laughed.

"That's it, one word from any of you three and you're staying in after class!" Romero huffed and pointedly glanced at Kai. I placed on an innocent look through my thick lenses. Kai stared at me, the teacher then at his desktop without a word. I sighed and peered back at my math homework that I had to hand in less than forty-five minutes.

Soon the class ended and our sketchbooks were empty. Romero got too bogged down with his renovation plans for this room since Sephoria had asked about it earlier to pass the time.

Smirking he shot up from his seat, with everything over his shoulder, he strode past my desk. With his swift arm, he slid my binder and books down to the floor. His lips quirked into a usual smirk as he exited the room. Scoreboard: Kai 3 and Hiromi: 2. I wasn't surprised one bit but Salima was.

"Hiromi!" she rushed over to my side.

"I'm okay," I sighed as I angrily gathered my things. "Time for math! I guess I'll be seeing you later?"

She hid something behind her back and waved goodbye, "Yup! See you at break!"

* * *

Lunch came and I had Salima's company. Her eyes though weren't as bright and cheery as before…I wonder what went down. Sitting down on a chair next to hers, I gently placed my tray down and glimpsed at her. Something was wrong…

"Is everything alright?" I sent her a curious look.

Her mind remained on the sketchbook and her fingers stayed still around the art pencil I had lent her. "I'm okay," she replied with a sigh. I glanced at the sketchbook and saw a sketch of one of the players. She was precise on the details of his hair and the girl next to her. They were arguing…It was like staring at a black and white photograph. But why was she drawing him and a girl?

"You knew Kai before…did you ever like him?" she finally mentioned.

"No chance!" I snapped, springing up from my seat. "I never liked him! That jerk, I don't ever want to know him!" I bit her lip and my balled fists shook and punched the air. Then I gasped in shock as the sketch slowly became recognizable. "The girl…YOU DREW—" she nodded. "Salima!"

"Please don't hurt me!" she cried, putting her sketchbook as a shield from me. Like that thing will stop me from clobbering her! But somehow, my body froze as I took one last look at the girl in the picture. She was beautiful compared to me. At least she didn't wear these stupid glasses like I did or that limp ponytail that always hung down my back. No, she looked absolutely normal. Salima wasn't very precise after all…

"Oh don't be stupid," I sheepishly smiled. "…I was kidding around…"

"Good, you had me there!" Salima chirped back to normal. "So _did _you like Kai?"

I could feel myself tense up at the question. "No. I DON'T LIKE HIM! He's a JERK! A TOTAL JACKASS! A FREAKIN' PLAYER! NO ONE SHOULD LIKE HIM!"

Salima's reaction was undecipherable for a moment as her lips cracked into a grin. Hadn't any of what I had told her so far sunken in yet? I don't like him. But that grin of hers was now saying otherwise.

"So tell me, why are you blushing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Blushing, me? This is the look of hate, Salima!" I shot right back. I haven't let out this much anger for a long time. I huffed as I glared back my food: fries and chicken strips. I suddenly lost all of my appetite, not that I had much to begin with anyway. Kai was a player for crying out loud! He could never stay with one girl in his life. By the time this year was finished, he'd be out and used every girl in the whole 12th grade. Not that I really count as a girl but you get the picture. Salima and I would be the last virgins!

"Hey, I'm sorry about that," she said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I just thought maybe you might like him."

I cocked an eyebrow, "That arrogant asshole?"

"Who's the arrogant asshole?" I heard a certain voice. I turned and found Brooklyn staring right back at me. I almost screamed. Salima jumped.

"…Hi Brooklyn!" I found myself lost in words. How long had he been standing there? I hope he hadn't heard every little word I've said or it'll be the end of me!

"Quit sneaking up like that!" Salima screeched, her hand over her chest, over her pounding heart. "Do you have any idea of the cost of a new heart in the market these days?"

"I can buy you a new one," he smiled at her.

"_No thank_s. Is sarcasm another language for you?" I could tell she was recovering fast.

"Yeah and so is Spanish, which by the way Hiromi, here." He handed me my two-page notes on conjugating verbs, past tense and inversion. "I couldn't read any of them…"

"Uh…maybe because they're all in _Spanish_," a heated reply came from Salima.

"What can I say? I'm European," he shrugged with a clueless look. I decided to not get involved with the argument.

"That did not make any sense!" she cried. He then turned his head away from her and back at me. His blue eyes gleamed and instantly, I knew what he meant. Another favour.

"Can you—"

"Of course Brooklyn, we can go through it later," I groaned in reply and Salima's ears grew hot and steam came puffing out. "So how was your date with Seph'ria?" I asked as I nibbled on a fry. It was probably the best night of his life. Maybe he would keep on praising her forever.

"She was fine I guess." I almost choked on my fry. 'I guess?' That was unexpected. He never said 'I guess' in the topic 'Sephoria Tanaka' unless her true colors were finally showing. "Sephoria doesn't seem to be enjoyed around me anymore like she used to. On our last date, we went to the amusement park and she was lifeless. Boring."

"I think I know why! Because Sephoria is chea—" I grabbed a handful of fries and stuck it in Salima's mouth. I hissed at her and switched my attention to Brooklyn. I waited for his response or even a shocked look. Nothing. He hadn't heard her, good. He loves Sephoria with his whole heart and would gladly die for her. Because after all…Sephoria was a manipulative girl; she asks someone else to do her bidding. She always got what she wanted. She had Brooklyn wrapped around her line finger and Salima and I weren't about to change that! It would crush him and I can't let that happen.

"She's got quite a handful," Brooklyn had gone astray in the discussion. His eyes were set on the redhead who stood with a chagrined look in her black eyes, as fries fell out of her mouth. "Can I have one?" he took one from her mouth and bit it. He was up to something, as always. He may be a rebel but he was also the world's biggest flirt!

Salima grabbed the rest out of her mouth, more ticked off than earlier. "Don't you have birds to feed, bird boy?" She dumped them on the ground, of course.

"I'm feeding a Robin right now," he smirked, offering her a fry from my lunch. He held it close to her mouth.

"ARRGGHH!!"

"Guys, stop!" I finally intervened. Brooklyn scoffed and backed away from the infuriated girl.

"I'll see you after school." And with that, he waved and left Salima and I alone. I held Salima back from attacking him.

"That carrot-headed bird-boy french fry-eating-freak! I'll kill him!" Salima let out a string of insults as she regained composure. "He pisses me off!"

Sighing, I glanced at the far table were the soccer jocks were. I wrinkled my nose in distaste. They were flinging fries at the girls nearby. All of them were laughing, of course, and no one seemed to step in to defend the girls. I wish one day I could. I wish I had the courage…

* * *

**:After school:**

Hastily I opened the door to the library. A pair of cerulean eyes lit up and a flash of orange made my heart skip a beat. He sat up and smiled, "You're here!" I nodded and smiled too. The library was usually empty and the librarian had given me free access anyway since I was the only one in 12th grade who actually checked out books and _in fact_ **read** them. See, I am a geek!

I toddled my way to him and I was almost there when he suddenly pulled me into a hug. I instantly felt my blush reflex kick in, colouring my cheeks pink. "Thanks a lot pal," I heard him whisper. Then I woke up to reality. Yeah, that's all what I was…his pal.

"No problem," I said as we broke apart. "I'm here to help you." I walked past him to get to work. There was no time to waste. He had to learn or the teacher will have my head.

"…Hiromi?" I turned and saw him with a serious look. "Does Seph hate me?"

Hiromi...be convincing, just this once! "No...no she doesn't! She loves you! You had said it yourself!" I strained to control the tremor in my voice. "You are the best guy in the world. I'd like you too if I wasn't so nerd—" AHH! What have I done! I covered my mouth with my hand and squeaked. Stupid me! That last part was supposed to stay inside my head! Blushing, I turned away from him.

He paused for a minute then placed a hand on my shoulder, "No…I meant; would she ever cheat on me?" So he heard Salima after all.

I placed a loose strand of hair behind my ear and shook my head. "No, I don't think she would."

It was a lie. He had to believe it was the truth. That was all there was to it. It wouldn't hurt to lie to your crush...

Right?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all those who reviewed by the way. :) Newbies deserve a chance to be better.**

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and please review! I strive for constructive criticism and personal feedback, so don't hesitate!**


	5. Teach me!

**A/N: My, my. It has been awhile since. Thank you very much for your reviews! They're very much appreciated! **

**No Strings Attached**

**Chapter 5: Teach me!**

**

* * *

**

"No, I don't think she will." It was all she could say. She didn't want to be the one to drop the bomb on him. She just couldn't.

It was like a thick blanket of uneasy silence had shrouded around them. _Maybe I wasn't believable enough._ Hiromi thought in panic.

"But…I–" Brooklyn started after the long pause.

"Brooklyn, you and Sephoria had bee together since junior year. Why would she cheat on you after all you went through? Why would she even consider cheating on you? Do you really think that she'd do that? Would she even find a better guy than you? Is that a fly?" she cut him off trying to get him off guard and off the subject. Brooklyn stared at her, amused. "A fly?"

Smiling goofily, Hiromi felt a sweat drop tickle down her face as made her way to the table and took a seat. _That was a lame excuse, but I really need to get out of that subject!_ "Come on! We should get started!" she grinned as cheerfully as she could, trying to stable her voice. With a nod, Brooklyn sat beside her as she took out her Spanish notebook.

"Let's start with the sentence construction, shall we?" Hiromi suggested as she flipped her notebook, page by page. Brooklyn nodded with a smile. "Sure, Teach!"

"Okay, so some Spanish sentences aren't really different from English sentences." She explained as she pointed at a random sentence on her notebook. "See, like this one…" Brooklyn crouched closed to her peering over the notebook. The brunette tried her hardest to prevent her cheeks from painting itself red as Brooklyn's surprisingly minty aroma reached her senses. No wonder Sephoria went for him! He wasn't like other jocks that didn't care if they smelled like pigsty! _Too bad she was cheating on him though…_

Swallowing hard as she shook those thoughts out of her head, she continued. "Donde esta el baño? Where is the bathroom?"

"Huh?" Brooklyn cluelessly voiced. Hiromi sighed. "Donde is where, esta is is, el is the article, the, and baño is Spanish for bathroom. Get it?" she explained focusing on her notebook. "But only sometimes…"

"Uh…I think…" he said taking the notebook into his hands and stared at it. His face twitched in confusion as he rotated the notebook horizontally and vertically. A futile attempt of understanding what was written on it. "Could you give me another example? All these bathroom talk is making me pee-ish." He laughed sheepishly. Hiromi let out a laugh and nodded, "Si!"

"What?"

Hiromi sighed hopelessly. No matter how nice, hot, and great Brooklyn was, he sure was dumb when it came to Spanish. "Yes."

"Ooh…" He answered, his mouth forming a perfect 'o'.

An hour passed, and Brooklyn and Hiromi decided to call it a day. They had covered up the proper sentence construction in Spanish, and all through the study session, Brooklyn would crack a lame joke once in a while. It was a good thing he was an easy guy to talk to. Otherwise it would have been pretty awkward for Hiromi to continue. That accidental confession she did earlier just wouldn't leave her head and she couldn't look at him in the eye all through the tutorial.

"Thanks again for the time, Hiromi." He smiled at her. "So, you wanna grab a bite?" he offered picking up his notebook from the table. Hiromi nodded, graciously. She felt her heart flutter._ Yay! _She knew he only saw her as a friend but hey, at least she hang out with him even more. "I'd–"

"BROOKLYN!" a high pitched voice screeched, echoing through the whole school library. Turning their heads, the duo saw Sephoria looking really impatient.

"SHUSH! This is the library! Not a pep rally Ms. Tanaka!" the librarian reprimanded, putting her finger over her mouth. Obviously thinking that she was the queen of the world, Sephoria just ignored her and stomped her way to where Brooklyn and Hiromi were situated.

Rolling her eyes, Hiromi stood up abruptly and hastily picked up her notes. She wanted to get out of there before Sephoria accuses her of flirting with her boyfriend. As if! "Oh, gee, look at the time Brook!" she said hastily, looking at her watchless wrist. She needed to get out of there – fast! "Got to go, gotta study! Buh-bye!"

As she was about to slip out of the table, ready to become a banana and split, she felt a warm hand grab her wrist. "Hey, I thought we were going to get a burger or something. It's the least I could do to thank you for putting up with me." Brooklyn said as he smiled his irresistible smile.

Shaking her head as swiftly as humanly possible, Hiromi slipped her wrist out of his grasp. "Uh…maybe some other time!" she glanced at the nearing Seph. "Besides, Seph's already here."

"That's okay. You can come with us."

"No! Uh…I mean…no thanks!" she laughed irregularly. Why was she panicking?! _Oh, I dunno. Maybe it was because of the fact that Sephoria is going to hunt me down after seeing me with her boyfriend all alone, sharing one table and sitting in a very close proximity._ _Yup, I better get ready for her funeral._ "Salima's probably waiting for me outside, anyway." And with that final bid of goodbye, Hiromi strode away, past Sephoria and her blazing glare. Hiromi could just feel her eyes piercing through her. She shuddered as she opened the library door.

"Say hi to Red for me!" Brooklyn called to her with a chuckle causing the librarian to scold him just like his girlfriend.

* * *

"Whew! That was a tight practice game!" Tala, the co-Captain and first string goalie of Whitney High soccer team, exclaimed as he splattered the cooling water over his head.

"Yeah, and I whipped your ass real good, too." Kai, the Captain and first string forward/striker, smirked. Their practice game had just ended: Shirts vs. Skins. The scoreboard was 3 goals to 4. Tala's team; Shirts, and Kai's; Skins. Obviously, it was the Skins who won courtesy of Captain Kai Hiwatari, who is practically the best soccer player around.

"Hey, don't get too cocky, Hiwatari." Tala warned throwing a drenched towel at him.

"You're merciless, Kai!" Tyson, the first string defender, breathed as he flopped down on the grassy field. He was on Tala's team and seeing that he was one of the defenders, he had to face one on one with the forward – Kai. Kai smirked proudly taking out his ice cold drink. They were just lounging around now, sitting on the field, talking, and passing the soccer ball around when their coach called their attention.

"Okay, boys! That was a good practice today, but good isn't enough for us to win the tournament that'll be taking place two months from now. Whitney High School has been the champion of the Bakuten Inter high school tournament for thirteen years!" The coach said as he paced around in front of the team. He had a dangerously serious look on his face that immediately told Kai that something was up. "But I have some bad news for you, men…"

"What is it, Coach Boris? A new team joined the tournament?" Johnny, the first string midfielder, asked passing the ball to Kane. "Big deal! We'll beat 'em!" Kane, the first string sweeper, exulted as he kicked the ball towards their captain.

"I know that we are already the best, but…" Boris stopped pacing and looked at them gravely.

"But what?" Bryan, another first string defender, asked.

"You boys barely passed last year…" The boys stared at him skeptically but quieted down when they saw the bleak look on their coach's face.

"So?" Tyson snorted finding nothing important in it.

"The school decided that players will be instantly cut off the team, and won't be able to graduate if you don't maintain at least C or B averages. And retake a class that you fail" he finished with a sigh. If his players don't pass, they will have to forfeit the awaited game of the year…

"WHAT?!" all the players demanded in disbelief. Cut off the team?! Won't be able to graduate?! Retake classes?! What kind of chastisement is this?!

"That's bullshit!" Bryan exploded in outrage.

"Yeah! We barely passed last year and that didn't happen!" Tala yelled unconsciously kicking the ball into the air and onto Tyson's head.

"If you wish to graduate from this school and remain in the team, you will have to stop ditching your classes and get higher grades. The school wants the whole senior class to pass, and we need to take new measures to the extreme." Boris said sternly making a point. He didn't want this either but it was what the school director had decided. 'No way's' and 'That's not fair's' were heard from the players. "Practice is over. I'll see you tomorrow, same time, same place." He announced before turning to his heel and went off God knows where.

* * *

Kai parked his navy blue convertible at the school's parking lot and strode his way into the school. Students would make way for him to pass. He was, of course, treated like a king. He was _the _Kai Hiwatari after all; the guy who practically runs the whole school.

Oh the irony of it all!

The guy, who supposedly runs the whole student body, is going to get retained and get cut off the team he is well known of if he doesn't pass his classes. How the hell was he going to pass all his classes when he couldn't even pay attention to a single one! He didn't want to get cut off the team. He lived for soccer, and he always will! He couldn't picture himself going on without soccer and he surely didn't want to stay in school either! He needed to figure something out. Something that would help him pass without cramming himself with all the homework!

He saw his team leaning by the lockers, standing there and looking pretty. Their daily routine. Lean by the lockers, check out each babe that passes by, rating them from the scale of 1 to 10, and then try to score a date with them if they got their favor, and if their lucky, they'd try to end up sleeping with them too. _Ah, the beauty of being popular!_

"Hey Kai!" Tala greeted as he saw their captain approach. Kai leaned on the locker beside Tala. "What's the highest rating today?" he asked skipping to the point. He wanted to know if they found a nice girl to hit on next.

"Eight so far," Enrique answered as he ran his hand through his golden mane. "Who scored it?" Kai asked.

"Lily Oikawa." Kane informed as he stared at the girl who passed by. "She's in my Math class."

Kai grunted, "Nah, I'm eyeing for a babe that'll hit at least nine."

"How about that one?" Tyson eyed an approaching girl with long brown hair. She was wearing a white sleeveless top and a denim skirt that stopped right above her knees. She was carrying her books and was on her way to the water fountain. "She's a ten in my book!" Tyson leered following her every move with his maroon eyes.

"I'd give her a seven," Tala said shaking his head.

"She'd look hotter with a shorter skirt." Kai nodded his head in agreement.

Hiromi raced through the pavement running as fast as she could to get to school. She couldn't believe it! She had overslept! For the first time in history she had _overslept_ and was now walking, or rather running to school in broad daylight. She's normally up and off to school with the streets still dark and hazy. But today she had overslept!

She groaned as she cautiously looked around her. One of the reasons why she was already up so early in the morning, other than to start an early study review in school was to get away from any stray bullies.

Nerds + bullies bruises, that's for sure!

She had been talking to Salima on the phone all night; it was amazing how a single girl could put up with a thousand random topics all in one night! It exhausted her! She's never opened her mouth that late at night before, other than snoring that is, though Hiromi doubted that she snores in the first place!

Reaching the campus without anything broken, Hiromi sighed with relief as she walked inside the campus and through the halls. She turned a corner and saw a familiar red-head by the lockers. Smiling, she walked over to her. "Hey Salima!"

"Hey Mimi!" Salima smiled cheerfully as she took out her sketchbook and other things needed for her Art class. "Wow, I'm the early one for once!" Hiromi rolled her eyes, "Well, I would've been here earlier if someone stopped calling every five minutes last night."

Salima laughed, "Sorry about that, Mimi, I just had to talk to someone about all those important things swirling in my head."

"You think asking me what you should wear today, what color do I think should go with red, and why blue jays are blue is important?" Hiromi raised an eyebrow at her cynically. Salima nodded. "Yes, it's important! Don't you ever wonder why blue jays aren't red, Mimi?"

'I don't know, maybe that's why they're called blue jays and not red jays?' Hiromi wanted to say, but she froze in the spot when her eyes caught the horrific sight just ahead of her.

"Mimi?" Salima faced Hiromi, concerned when she noticed her stiffen. Hiromi felt her breath hitch a ride to Timbuktu. There by the lockers, by _her_ locker, were the jocks! The jocks were standing by _her_ locker! _Ay Karamba!_

"Oh shit!" she muttered unconsciously her eyes gazing in fear at where her locker was. This was not happening! It was bad enough that she was sitting beside Kai in Art class! Does he have to be lingering near by too? She wanted nothing more than at least four feet away from him! Or better yet, a hundred miles! _This is pure torture!_

"Mimi?" Salima turned her head to where Hiromi's gaze of horror fell. "Shit." she cursed unintentionally when her black eyes fell on the raucous jocks.

"This is not good!" Hiromi gulped letting her bag fall on the ground with a loud thud. She looked horrorstruck. Like someone who had just seen the Grim Reaper!

"No kidding…" Salima trailed off turning her head to look at the brunette.

"Oh man, what am I gonna do?!" Hiromi wailed bring her hands to her head like she was going insane. Maybe she was; she wasn't sure… "Waah! Oh man, oh man! NOO! How am I going to get to class with them by _my _locker?"

Salima placed a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her. "Focus, Mimi…Calm down!" They needed to get to class before the bell rings and Hiromi going awl won't get them anywhere!

"This is not happening!" Hiromi cried growing hysterical. Salima sweat dropped. "Snap out of it Mimi!"

"WAAH! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm–"

Slap!

"…"

"Feel better?" Salima asked blankly at the shocked Hiromi. Salima had just slapped her! The red head thought Hiromi was going to go to Hysteria city…and she didn't really want that. Hiromi blinked; her cheek slightly red from the whack her red haired companion gave her.

"Uh…I t-think…" she stuttered getting a hold of herself. _This is not the time to panic Hiromi! _She picked up her bag and gulped. There was only one thing she could do. She knew it was going to be torment but she had to do it, no matter what! She just couldn't runaway like a coward! _I'm sick of being a pushover! _"Thanks, Salima…now, come on…we got to get to class!" she started making her way to her locker.

"Okay!" she chirped knowing that there was no other option left. _Hiromi, you're one brave lass…_Salima prepared herself for a verbal beating as they got nearer. She knew they were going to need it. Hiromi knew it too.

"That mama's a nine, Dude!" exclaimed Kane as he watched a girl with indigo hair pass by.

"That one's a perfect ten!" Spencer pointed at the girl across the hall with a beige blouse and ginger colored hair. The rest began to agree but their noise began to die down when Bryan notice the next one approaching. "Hey, look its Hiromi," he reported with a snort as he caught sight of her and Salima.

"I'd give her a flat out zero in the scale of one to ten." They laughed as she got closer. Hiromi could hear what they were saying and was in the brink of tears but she couldn't let them fall. _OH the misery of my tortured soul! Hey, that was pretty good! _She felt a smile tug the corner of her lips, but frowned when she heard further insults from the jocks.

"Just ignore them, Mimi…" Salima murmured at the tensed Hiromi. The brunette nodded and looked straight ahead not wanting to catch any of the jocks' eye. Hiromi passed Kai and Tala whose eyes were settled onto her with a muted glare and it was like everything was in slow motion. _Just a little more then I'm home free! _

"Hey Mimi!" Kai said mockingly as he strode pass him. Hiromi tightened her grip on her bag as she bit her lip. _Oh great he remembered my nickname!_ "Shut up, Jock." She managed to utter out dryly. She reached her locker which was just right beside them.

"You're one to talk, Nerd!" Tala butted in scowling at her. How dare she talk to them that way! Hiromi swiftly opened her locker and took out the things she needed for Art as quickly as humanly possible!

"You're one to talk too, Bright Boy!" Salima retorted a nasty scowl on her face.

"Stay out of this, Red!" Enrique growled though he seemed like he was flirting with her even though it wasn't working at all. Salima rolled her eyes at him. "What're you gonna do about it, Blondie?" she sneered planting her hands on her hips.

"Shut up!" Tyson growled at Salima. The red head looked like she wasn't about to back down anytime soon. If this went on a little longer, Hiromi was sure they'd end up in a brawl and in detention. And that was the last thing she wanted. It was only the first week of school for Pete's sake!

She slammed her locker door and motioned for Salima to follow. "Come on Salima. We've got better things to do than argue with dumb jocks who can't even tie their own shoelaces."

"Yeah, you got that right!" Salima nodded pointedly as she walked off with Hiromi.

Kai glared at her as he growled, "Bitch!"

"BASTARD!" came Hiromi's retort as her back retreated into the Art classroom. Kai was about to show her who's boss, but Bryan's voice cut through his intentions.

"Who does that nerd think she is?!" Bryan bellowed, infuriated.

"I'd give her a negative one in the scale of one to ten!" Johnny muttered as he watched Hiromi's retreating back.

Tyson nodded pointedly. "Yeah, I bet no one would date that freak of nature!"

"Ditto, Dude! She's got nothing else better to do than study! What a freak!" Bryan sneered crossing his arms across his chest. _Study? Hey, that's right…she's a nerd._ Kai thought and it stuck there.

"I'd even bet a thousand bucks that no one would date her!" Kane stated in a provoking tone. The others agreed.

"Anyway, Kai? Who're you going to date this week?" Tala asked Kai looking at the wall clock to see if it was time for classes to start. Kai shrugged. He didn't know who since he had practically dated and slept with every girl in school.

"I bet that Kai'll date Hiromi." Tyson sniggered. He meant for it as a joke but everyone around him took it quite interesting. Kai's eyes snapped open. "What? Are you nuts? I'd never date that geek even if she was the last girl on earth!" he spat. No way in hell!

"You know, that sounds like a good idea!" Johnny said thoughtfully.

"What?" Kai demanded.

"Yeah, Kai dating Hiromi…sounds like an interesting bet." Kane nodded in consideration. Kai narrowed his eyes at his friends as they started to agree.

"So, how about it Kai?" Tala beamed at the peeved captain. "You date Hiromi until she falls for you! We'll bet…hm…how about five hundred bucks on you if you succeed?" The others grinned at the proclamation of the co-captain. This was interesting!

Kai glared at the red head. "Why me?"

"Because! You're the most popular one and she really _loathes_ you!" Enrique pointed out with a huge grin. "Plus, I can't do it since I already have two beauties to attend to." He shrugged running his hand through his hair.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "You didn't think it would be easy, did you?" Kai glared at each one of them. No way was he going out with that freak!

"…But once the bet's over you'll have to break up with her…" Kane mused hesitantly but they heard him. Kai perked up at that submission. That's right! He could only date her until she falls for him! _Come to think of it…it'll be fun breaking that geek's heart! I'll teach her not to mess with me! Oh, and not to mention, I can make her do my homework for me, which means I won't get cut off the team! Hiwatari, you are a genius!_

Kai looked at his friends who were staring back at him anticipating for his answer. He smirked. He had an ingenious plan! _Perfect!_ "Okay, I'll do it."

"You will?" Tala blinked. He didn't expect him to agree. After all, he did have a reputation to take care of. The popular guy and the nerd? No way! Rumors would spread like wild fire! But then again…this was Kai he was talking about. He never backs down on a challenge.

"You don't know how a privilege it would be!" his friends looked at him, confused. Kai's smirk grew as he allowed more truth to come out of his mouth. "I get to crush her – a perfect lesson to teach that teacher's pet – and by the time this bet is over, I'll be five hundred bucks richer!" Kai ran his hand through his hair. Tala and the rest of the soccer jocks blinked at the sudden decision. He was really going to do it! But then it occurred to Spencer.

"How will we know that she's fallen in love with you?" he voiced out. "How will we know that you aren't going to scam us?" Everybody thought about it. They need proof that she did fall for him. I mean this was Kai. He was a good actor after all. How else did he get all those girls in his bed?

"That's easy!" Kai smirked, "I'll have her wrapped around my finger!"

"No, we need hard core proof!" Tala shook his head bringing his thumb to his chin in an attempt to think of something to close the bet. Johnny snapped his fingers together. They turned to look at him. "I got it!" he beamed at Kai mischievously. "A kiss!"

"A…WHAT?!" Kai demanded not sure if he heard him right.

"A kiss." He repeated with more emphasis. They others grinned from ear to ear after hearing the proposition. Kai, on the other hand, glowered at them dangerously, his eyes announcing death to each of them.

"I must have heard wrong cause it sounded like you wanted me to–"

"Kiss her!" The others nodded, the huge grins still not gone from their features. Kai felt a vein start to throb on his head. What kind of moronic idea was that?! "No."

Their faces fell hearing his answer. "Come on! You already said yes; you can't take that back now!" Tyson pouted.

"Yes I can!" Kai gritted his teeth. There goes his chance off passing his classes! And his chance for a ruthless revenge! It was tempting, but no way in hell was his lips going to touch hers! "I'm not going to kiss her! Sorry, but there is no way in hell!"

"But that's the only way we'll know and end the bet!" Tala pointed out looking at Kai exasperatedly.

"Yeah! A first kiss is always important to a girl! They'd only give it to the one they're first love!" Johnny explicated informatively.

"First kiss?" Kai raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you know that she's never had her first kiss?"

Tyson waved his hand in front of Kai's face. "Uh, HELLO! Have seen her! No one, and I mean, NO ONE would be dumb enough to go for her!"

"Tyson's right. Even he's not dumb enough to go for her…" Bryan sniggered impishly as Tyson's ears went red. "HEY!"

The others laughed but then focused their gazes on Kai again. His face was incomprehensible. He had his eyes shut contemplating on it. It would be real good to see her face bricking with rivers of tears, and not to mention all the A's he was going to get if he gets her to do his homework! He clenched his hands into fists. It's either he goes out with Hiromi and make her do his homework so he'll be able stay in the soccer team and be able to graduate or he crams on his studies like a nerd would; if not, he would fail, get cut off the team and won't be able to graduate…

Decisions, decisions…

"Fine. I'll do it!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review! :D**


	6. What lies behind the Captain

**

* * *

**

A/N: WOOT. A year and 5 days later… I finally update this. Thank you for all the reviews! They're love!

**I'm very sorry to my faithful readers. D: I was really busy this year! I know that's my understatement of the past years but it was very unavoidable: school, work, friends, drama, boys, drama… etc. But I will work harder and hopefully get myself together before I forget what this whole story is about. :) Also, my email no longer exists. I've to fix that.**

**No Strings Attached**

Chapter 6: What lies behind the Captain

* * *

Hiromi thoughtfully and slowly made her way to her sixth period class. The last class of the day…a rather _strange_ day. Shaking her head she erased the thoughts that plagued from her mind. She was the first one in class today and she quietly took her seat. Not that anyone would notice her anyways even if there_ were_ people in class. She was so damn invisible no one noticed her. Or maybe it was the fact that no one wanted to notice her simply because she was the loser/outcast of the entire school. They often associated bad luck with her. But whatever as much as it hurt her she would ignore it.

She sat in her desk quietly just like always as students started coming in. Looking at the door through her thick glasses she sighed. Why couldn't she be invisible to the jocks and preps? Why the hell did her parents send her to a prep school in the first place! She hated the damned building the damn students and everything in the school except the art class, and yes…Brooklyn and well Salima too. Wilding her herself not to blush as she saw him enter, remembering her outburst from the day before.

But she knew nothing could happen between them after all he chose to ignore her outburst of her _almost_ confession. That made her sad. She searched through her bag and brought out her Spanish textbook along with her folder in order to take notes. She was always prepared and it made her feel pathetic. She really had _no_ life whatsoever.

"Hey!" she heard Salima greet as she took the seat next to hers. "Hello." Hiromi replied distractedly.

Confused by Hiromi's behavior Salima regarded her for a couple of minutes until Ms. Solis called their attention. Today they would work on verb conjugation. There were a many mutters and damns throughout the room before the teacher told them to be quiet or they would get an extra-load of homework, which did the trick.

'First week of school and already they are complaining about using their brains…how pathetic.' Hiromi thought as she wrote down notes from the white board. 'Just like Kai.' a shiver ran down her spine as she thought about the idiotic two-toned freak. The mere thought of him disgusted her. The guy was probably a walking STD! Yuck!!

Snapping out of her thoughts she continued to pay attention otherwise she would not be able to help Brooklyn later. Any thoughts of Kai and his strange behavior of the day had to be pushed away _for now_ that is.

"blah blah Past, present, future blah blah…add the endings blah blah blah blah" were the only things a certain orange haired jock could hear. He had tried to pay attention he really did but his thoughts were often turned to his girlfriend. Their relationship wasn't that great anymore and they did have more problems than before. It seemed that the dark haired captain of the cheer squad was getting tired of him. Sighing apathetically he decided to look out the window. Even if he tried listening to Ms. Solis it would only enter one ear and leave through the other. There was really no point.

Salima stared at the board then at the too engrossed Hiromi. Could her behaviour have something to do with Kai's strange behaviour today? gods knew the guy had not been himself today. He had been quiet and—it killed her to say it but—he had been _nice_. That was wrong in so many ways. He didn't insult Hiromi or call her names…he hadn't been mean to her at all. That was disconcerting and Salima would bet her house that it was bothering the brunette. Hell it bothered her too!

_Flashback_

_Hiromi and Salima kept walking until they reached the Art Classroom. Hiromi sat down and put her head down awaiting for doom to enter the door and sit next to her. Oh how she hated Kai Hiwatari with a passion! _

"_Hey you ok?" she heard Salima ask as she poked her back with a pencil._

"_I'm fine." Hiromi whispered as she sat straight in her chair when the bell rang. Time to face the stupid gel head jock; she watched the door wearily waiting for the damn person to enter through the door. _

_She sighed. If only he sat somewhere else and not next to her. That made it ten times or rather a hundred…wait no a thousand times worse. _

"_Calm down Mimi." she heard Salima say reassuringly. "I'm sure he won't do anything in the classroom." That was where she was wrong. You see Salima did not know Kai. Hiromi did. After all she had suffered more insults and embarrassments from the afore mentioned person than anyone in the school had. _

_He did not care if it was in a classroom or outside or in a deserted place. He would make fun at her and embarrass her no matter what and with Sephoria in the class…well that made it worse. _

_Hiromi was expecting everything, from cruel remarks to insults to whatever jock Hiwatari could come up with when he entered the room. But nothing came. He nodded at her without saying a word and took his seat next to her quietly. Hiromi sat staring ahead shocked. Her shock might seem a bit unreasonable but it was not. You see when it concerns jock Hiwatari her shock was in all sense reasonable. _

_Snapping out her shock she took out her sketchbook. She wanted to look his way but she dared not maybe he was just waiting for her to turn and then he would launch his verbal assault. _

_Time passed…and passed…and passed and still no cruel or sarcastic remark from the jock, none what so ever. It was making Hiromi nervous. Maybe he was plotting her death and at the moment he was analyzing her for her weakness. _

"_Uh is it ok if I call you Mimi?" he asked without turning and without a sneer in his voice. Hiromi could have fallen off her chair. "Are you ok? Was the real Kai abducted by Aliens?" she asked looking at him intently._

_He rolled his eyes at her. "Well?" he asked as he stared at her. Trying his best not to insult or say something that would hurt her feelings. That wouldn't go to well with the plan. _

"_No." she said as she turned more concerned than ever. Kai was being…nice?_

_Salima stared at the scene smiling lightly. Brick wall with eyes had a heart after all and wasn't as evil as Hiromi had said._

_End Flashback_

Salima turned to her Spanish book as she pondered on the infamous Jock Hiwatari and Hiromi. The girl was still baffled and was coming up with crazy theories explaining the strange behaviour from the jock. She shook her head as she tried to work on conjugating the verbs. But to no avail her thoughts went back to lunch.

_Flashback_

"_I'm telling you something is wrong with him. He's probably analyzing me so that he can kill me later!" Hiromi hissed as she looked at the jock table and was surprised to see Kai alone without a girl, when he usually has one to at least trade saliva with. _

"_What happened now?" Salima asked as she directed her attention to where Hiromi was staring. _

"_I'm telling you something is wrong with him." Hiromi said as she went back to eating her salad. _

"_Maybe he just realized that being a player is disgusting and is turning over a new leaf." Salima stated._

_Hiromi turned to look at her with a weird expression on her face, "Kai? Never. He's never nice to nerds of any other unpopular kid. He's only nice to the people who wear short skirts and are popular. He'll never change," and she started eating once more. _

"_Look!" Hiromi heard Salima say. Exasperated she turned at Salima ready to tell her to let her finish eating, but the words died in her throat. 'Kami help me!' she thought as she noticed the slate haired jock make his way towards their table. _

"_Mimi," he said smirking as he stood next to the table, "Mind if I sit here?" he asked and without waiting for her answer he sat down next to Salima. _

_Hiromi stared dumbfounded. What the hell?_

_End flashback._

Salima returned to the present as she heard the teacher start speaking. Their project was due in two weeks and Ms. Solis was reminding them that if they didn't do it the least they could get was a D in the class. The project was worth a lot of points. Only an idiot would not do it. But then again both the class_ and_ the school were full of idiots, who only worried about the latest fashion and who were going out with whom.

The bell rang and the class was dismissed. "Hiromi are you ok?" Salima asked her quiet friend.

Looking at the red-head Hiromi smiled, "I'm fine. Except I really think he wants to kill me or at least cause some serious bodily harm!" was her outburst. Although she didn't know that the harm would be caused to her heart instead of her body.

"I need to go to the library and meet Brooklyn there. I'll see you later Salima." Hiromi said as they parted ways and she redirected herself to the school library, the place that had been half a sanctuary last year.

She entered the library slowly and quietly. Brooklyn would be late, even though they had the same Spanish period he was always late. She sighed as she sat on a small round table. Today had been different. Maybe Kai had been having a bad day or would it be a good day? After all the player had not tortured her at all! That had been rather strange seeing as it was one of his favorite pastimes.

But who cared maybe she had finally shown that he couldn't pick on her. _'yeah right'_ That would never happen. She sighed as she rested her head on the table. She just wanted to go home and sleep. But the thought of seeing her mother and the disappointment shook her awake.

Sitting up in her chair she took out her textbook and notes. Brooklyn would be arriving soon.

* * *

Kai looked at his watch as he walked through the halls of the school. He had excused himself from practice with the excuse of 'studying'. He couldn't believe what he was doing, pretending to be _nice _to the damn nerd. It killed him. He had to practically bite his tongue to keep from insulting her or making a nasty retort.

He sighed as he passed a hand through his messy locks. He couldn't believe he had actually agreed to the damn bet. Not only that, stupid Tala had been snickering when he gave Boris his excuse, all the player knew what he was doing.

Yes it was proving difficult. The nerd truly did despise him. She was suspicious of him now that he was trying his 'act nice' tactic. Maybe he should change it. But Kai Hiwatari was never one to apologize and so apologizing or even saying sorry was out the question.

He had to figure out how to get Hiromi to fall for him by mid October or by the beginning of October. Then break her heart simple as that. Except that Kai Hiwatari didn't count on one thing happening.

He looked around as he continued to pass by classrooms trying to spot the _thing_ or nerd. He spotted the purple streaks of Sephoria Tanaka and he smirked. He caught sight of Brooklyn, her current boyfriend, and frowned. It wasn't that he didn't like the guy, well he really didn't, but it was more that he hated the fact that Sephoria was going out with the Hockey captain.

He slowed his pace as he saw they were arguing. Kai did not and would never listen in on other peoples conversations. He might be a player but he had a code of honor and principles after all. Even if people believed otherwise, but then again he kept his part of himself hidden. Everyone knew the outside Kai no one knew what was beneath except maybe Tala.

He turned his attention once more and continued walking once he realized Kingston had left and the cheer captain was walking in his direction. "Kai" she said as she winked at him while passing by. Kai smirked as he nodded at her. She would have been his next conquest if only the bet had not been issued. But he figured he would have time later.

He continued in his way as he stopped by his locker. Grabbing his Spanish book he closed the locker and left. He had found out that Hiromi tutored the Hockey Captain after school in the library. He would make use of that. Not because he actually wanted to be 'tutored' but just to keep up this "I'm changing and becoming a better person" act.

Looking at his watch he realized it was thirty minutes after school. Walking at a faster pace he walked in direction of the library. Hopefully she was still there. Upon reaching the library he entered and noticed the arched eyebrow of the librarian because an actual _soccer jock _had walked in. The world was probably coming to an end.

Entering more into the nerd's haven he scowled. He never imagined himself in such a place ever. He walked further in and spotted his target with the Hockey captain sitting on a round table. He smirked. Walking closer he couldn't help overhearing the conversation. Apparently Kingston was talking about his failing relationship with Sephoria.

He would smirk but he had to keep his act up. If Sephoria and Kingston broke up that meant the Cheer captain would be free. "Hey Kai," Kingston greeted snapping the varsity soccer captain out his thoughts.

"Hn," he nodded as he snapped his eyes towards Hiromi, who at the moment looked confused.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked flatly. He raised a perfectly shaped brow at her. This nerd really did hate him.

Kai sat across from her. "Nothing. Heard you tutored Kingston so I thought I'd stop by," he answered.

"Failing the class too?" Brooklyn asked as he chuckled. "Ms. Solis is such a hard teacher."

"He's probably failing all his classes." Kai heard Hiromi mutter under her breath and he frowned.

"Are you doing the project Kai?" Brooklyn asked as he watched the soccer captain. There had always been this untold line of rivalry between the two and even though they didn't really acknowledge it they both knew it was there. So it prevented them from actually becoming friends, even though they got well enough of to keep appearances.

"Guess I have too." he said nonchalantly. "You?"

"Yeah. I didn't do it last year. I was lucky to at least pass with a C last year. All thanks to Hiromi here." Brooklyn said as he turned to the brunette next to him who gave him a fake smile. It was really uncomfortable being in the presence of Kai.

Kai nodded at the orange-haired male next to him then looked at the bespectacled brunette sitting across from him.

"What are you doing Hiromi?" Brooklyn asked.

"Salima and I are doing option three." she answered as looked down at her notes.

"The restaurant, nice choice." Brooklyn said as he nodded and looked towards the library door. He was actually wishing that his girlfriend would come barging in after their little quarrel. Hiromi looked up to notice Brooklyn's gaze and returned her eyes to her book. No matter what he will always love that damn cheer captain.

Kai studied the brunette before him. Catching the slight glimpses she would give the hockey jock. Shaking his head he decided to chase the thoughts of her having a crush on the hockey captain away. That would only complicate this damn bet.

"I really need to get home so we can either start or leave this for another day." Hiromi said as she looked up at Brooklyn.

"Huh? Oh! yeah…sorry. Verb conjugation right. Will you be joining us Kai?" Brooklyn asked out of politeness. The said boy shrugged his shoulders as he looked at his book. "Why not" he said as he smirked.

Hiromi could have screamed. She hated that smirk. She hated _him!! _What the hell was wrong with him? "Don't you have soccer practice?" she asked hoping Kai would rethink his actions and leave.

"They don't need me." he said as he looked at her impassively.

'Damn' she thought. "What about your girlfriend? Won't she want to see you?" she asked wanting a way to get rid of him.

Kai scoffed. "I thought you had to go home early. Why are you stalling?"

Hiromi frowned as she looked at him. She ignored him as she turned to Brooklyn. He could stay but she wasn't going to help him. No way in hell. Noticing this Kai glared. Damn nerd. But he paid attention nonetheless. He would show her.

"…so then once we add the ending it would be Ella ira. El ira. Nosotros iremos and so on." Hiromi explained.

"So then it would be Ellos iran?" Kai said as he stared impassively at her.

Hiromi gaped at him. She had always thought Kai's brain was nothing but mush. "Yeah" she answered not wanting to admit the guy had a brain. Kai just smirked. Kai Hiwatari could always prove someone wrong.

Brooklyn smiled lightly. "Great job Hiwatari." he said as he looked over and wrote something down. "So then if we change it to past tense it would be Ella fue?"

Hiromi nodded. "You're getting ahead of yourself here." she said as she laughed.

"I just want to get this. I know I won't pay attention tomorrow and this is basically all we are going to go over." Brooklyn replied as he continued to write notes in his binder.

Kai watched everything with a bored look. The girl was actually good at explaining stuff. But he would never admit that out loud. Ever.

"I have to go." Hiromi said as she looked at her watch. "Bye Hiromi and thanks." Brooklyn said as he packed his things. The said girl smiled at the orange-haired male and left completely ignoring the other dual haired male at the table.

"So no practice today Kai?" Brooklyn asked raising an eye brow. He had known Kai since middle school and the guy never missed practice. He was too dedicated for his own good. It made the hockey captain wonder why on earth the great Kai Hiwatari would miss a practice just for a study session. The guy never studied.

"Like I said. I wasn't really needed today. Besides I was needed at home for some important business." the dual haired teen said and he wasn't really lying. He had gotten a call from his grandfather just before school let out.

"Well then unlike you the hockey captain still needs to practice." and with that said Brooklyn Kingston walked out the library.

Kai stared at the empty seat contemplating his grandfather's call. Standing up he walked out the library at the pace of a turtle.

* * *

Hiromi walked as fast as she could to her house. Well the girl practically ran. She was confused. Kai's actions confused her. What the hell was he up to? Well whatever it was she would keep her guard up.

She slowed down once more as she saw her house come into view. She noticed the black car parked in the driveway. Her dad was home for once. She smiled lightly. At least her father didn't think her a social loser.

She sighed as she looked toward her house. If only her mother could understand. Maybe then everything would be much easier. But she had resigned herself because she knew that would never happen.

Entering her house she went up the stairs and to her room. Ready to do homework, it was always homework. But she had gotten used to it. Maybe today she could practice some of the art exercises she had learned last year from Romero.

But taking out her sketchbook reminded her of Salima's drawing. The pretty girl with the jock…and not just any jock but Kai…the Kai Hiwatari.

Ignoring her thoughts she dropped her sketchbook and turned to her math homework. This weekend Salima and she would go to the restaurant and finish the project.

Stupid Kai. How she hated him. He made her miserable life more unbearable.

* * *

Kai had walked at the pace of a snail until he finally reached his parked convertible. He looked around the almost empty front of the school. Most of the people were either at practice or watching the teams practice. He knew after all most of the girls came to watch the varsity soccer practice.

He got in the car and put the key in the ignition. He stayed there for a moment as memories assaulted his mind. Sighing he closed the door and drove off in the direction of his house. The call from his grandfather only unnerved him even though he wouldn't show it. Only Tala knew and that was only because the red-head had known Kai since they were little kids.

He felt the wind assault him as he drove over the speed limit. He had gotten stopped a few times but he never cared. Slowing down he came to the street where he had lived since he had been a kid. A street that was full of bitter memories, memories that he never allowed to surface.

He pulled into the driveway and walked inside the rather dull and cold house. A shiver went down his spine as he saw his grandfather at the top of the stairs.

"Meet me in the study in thirty minutes Kai." came the cold voice of grandfather Voltaire. He stared at his grandson with a rather dispassionate look before turning and leaving.

Kai glared at the place where his grandfather had once stood. "Master Kai will you be attending dinner tonight?" asked the butler. Kai shook his head, "No." then walked off and went up the stairs.

The study was situated in the right wing but he instead took the stairs to the left and headed into the left wing of the house. He passed two doors and stopped before the third one. He knocked lightly and a small fragile voice answered with a soft "Come in."

Entering he noticed the nurse and nodded in greeting. "Kai" the same voice from before said and he turned to look at the body that was lying on the bed. She was as pale as the sheets that covered her. She looked weak but she still managed to give him a soft sincere smile.

"Hey mom," he said softly as he sat on the side of the bed and held her hand. "You're home today. No practice?"

He shook his head. "Date perhaps? When will I finally meet your girlfriend?" she asked as her eyes shined and she looked hopefully at Kai. He took in a deep shaky breath as he turned. "When I find her," he said. He knew he was lying…but it was better than telling her that he had multiple girls.

She smiled. "Well better find her. I'm sure she'll be something out of the ordinary." she whispered as a cough attack hit her.

"Oh my goodness. Excuse me." said the nurse as Kai moved away and looked at the scene before him.

"I'll come back later mom." he said as he exited the room. Closing the door softly behind him he reclined against the wooden surface and took in a shaky breath. _That damn bastard _he thought as he clenched his fist. How he hated his father. Inhaling deeply he composed himself and grabbing his backpack he walked past the third door on the way to his room. His was the last one in the corridor.

Entering he flopped down on his bed as he stared at the ceiling. He had twenty minutes before he had to meet his grandfather. Twenty minutes to think, to sleep to do with as he pleased. But figuring out that it was better to face the man he grabbed his car keys and then walked out the room. Voltaire's visits were never social and every time he came Kai knew that he would eventually run out the house, coming back late into the night.

He walked slowly as he crossed into the right wing. Sighing he reached the door. After knocking three times he entered. His grandfather didn't look up. He was too busy sorting papers and signing some others. "Take a seat," he ordered.

Kai sat across from him and watched him for at least three minutes before spacing out. "I don't know what the hell you think you are doing Kai." the strong voice of Voltaire brought him out his reverie.

"Apparently these girls are getting to you. F's, D's, C's? This is unacceptable!" the old man roared. "This is your senior year. You can't mess up. It's probably that soccer too. Doesn't give you enough time to study." he said in distaste.

Kai glared at his comment. Soccer was his life. "I'm going pro." he said knowing the answer his grandfather always gave him.

Laugh erupted from the man. "Pro? With these grades?" he mocked, "No, as heir you will inherit the company. Your loser of a father couldn't handle it. I would hate to see my grandson turn out like him."

Kai looked away. "Whatever."

"I don't know what your problem is Kai. You better clean up your act. I would hate to see your mother's disappointed face when she learns the truth about her beloved son."

Kai glared at his grandfather with the most loathing he could muster. "Don't you dare." he hissed, "You know better than I do that I'll eventually get the company. There is no need for you to remind me every time."

"See I knew we could see eye to eye." Voltaire said as he returned to his papers.

Growling Kai walked out the study, ran down the stairs and out the door. These visits always landed him in a bad mood. Getting his keys he ran to his car and a few minutes later he was peeling out the drive way at full speed.

_Fuck the world._

As soon as he was out the street he slowed and actually followed the speed limit. He took a long deserted winding road. Green scenery passed by him as he slowed down.

His sanctuary.

Stepping out his car he took out his worn out soccer ball. The ball that had been given to him before his father abandoned him and his mother. Walking down a hill he came to a stop next to a lake surrounded by weeping willow trees. When he could drive he would often walk here. The place was usually deserted except for a few families and some lovers that came trying to escape the outside world.

Kai Hiwatari came to escape his problems, his feelings, and his memories, memories of an abandoned and broken family, in which the father had decided to pursue his career in engineering rather than stay with the family, leaving a heartbroken mother, a confused Kai, and an infuriated grandfather.

Sitting down next to the lake he looked out to his reflection. Remembering how jealousy would creep out and engulf him whenever he saw a happy family in this park. It ate at him knowing that he had once had it. But Kai hated his father because after his departure nothing was ever the same.

His mother had slowly deteriorated and that only made him hate his father more, because the beautiful successful woman became nothing more but a broken shell. She loved him…but even that had not been enough and so he had shut off his emotions.

Looking at the ball he smiled a bittersweet smile. His path in life had already been chosen. He would never go pro. He would grow up to inherit the company. All the hard years of trying to be the best soccer player would go to waste.

But these were thoughts that Kai only allowed to surface every once in a while. Because once he left the side of the lake and weeping willow trees he would go back to what he was, a no-good player.

His thoughts turned back on his mother and the hatred for his father returned. It had been in the middle of the first semester of junior year, when his mother had the accident and until now she had never recovered.

He stood up and kicked the ball in the air. Remembering all the past flings and broken hearts he had left in his wake. But it was better to break their heart than to have his heart more broken. He wasn't emotionless he did feel a bit of pain whenever he broke up with someone. But he never allowed the feelings to surface and would just push them away.

He looked back and thought on Hiromi and the bet. It was wrong, he knew. But it was just in him to never refuse a challenge. Like before he would rather break someone else's heart, and that nerd had actually gotten on his nerves.

Catching the ball he let himself fall onto the soft green grass. Looking up at the blue sky he sighed. _Whatever…_

Tomorrow would be another day and this moment in the park would be forgotten and his life would resume like it always had.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading!!!! Please review. Constructive criticism will be eaten and appreciated. :D**


End file.
